


Little Talks

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Decepticons - Freeform, Impending torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl onlines one time as a Decepticon prisoner, but nothing is as it seems…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another fill that I /really/ don't need to start. Someday I will stop doing this and finish before I pick up another plot. Maybe…
> 
> Anyway, the beginning of this had been sitting in my phone for more than a month so I finally decided to do a few touch ups and finish it off a couple days ago only to debate about posting it yet. Finally made that choice. I hope you all enjoy, although it's not much yet.

Prowl onlined to pain hoping he was still on the battlefield, even though a part of him already knew that wasn't true. Maybe, for just a moment though, if he hoped hard enough then he could change his reality. It was a ridiculous notion, and nothing he would have even considered before meeting his present mate, but somehow he'd been infected and then infatuated with the mech's absurdities and now was even indulging in them himself. 'If it's crazy but it works, then it's not crazy,' right?

Thoughts of his other half immediately turned to worry. But no, thankfully the bond was still firmly shut. No matter what happened to him here then, his mate's mission could continue on. He would not be the cause of a failed mission, especially one this dire, simply because the base where he'd been re-stationed had come under attack.

Onlining his optics only confirmed his suspicions. The dark gray of a barely maintained Decepticon cell quickly materialized where he had been hoping to see a firefight. Typically this meant the battle was over, however Prowl couldn't find any solace while lacking vital intel about how it ended, whether any troops had survived and how many were prisoners just as he was. They surely must be being kept elsewhere as there were no signs of life past the hum of the faintly glowing bars of his prison. Unfortunately that only told him they weren't here and the lack of further knowledge was infuriating. The Autobot base might not even be standing anymore and he had no idea nor any way to find out.

Faint voices started up far past his visual range and just outside his hearing range so their words were unintelligible. He could tell there were a minimum of three mechs, but none were remotely familiar and all voices were neutral enough he couldn't even attempt to guess at their builds. Too much of the planet had gotten caught up in the war to be certain of anything about the enemy faction's forces anymore.

As quickly as they began, one of the three voices was suddenly gone. One of the remaining two snapped something at the other shortly after and then everything went silent. Prowl too, held to that silence with a deep, non-audible exvent. There was nothing else he could glean from the present situation so it was time to peruse his memories of the battle in hopes of that trolling any useful information.

Plan of action decided, he focused inwards mentally while leaving his sensors trained on the surroundings for immediate dangers. It wasn't as though he could do much to prevent whatever may come, but at least he could meet it standing.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15390613#t15390613) link too, since I forgot that earlier.


End file.
